This invention relates generally to security systems and, more particularly, to a system which transmits an alarm signal upon sensing a change in the inertia of an article or vehicle to which a sensor assembly is attached.
Theft of vehicles or items stored therein is a recognized problem in our society. In recent times, boats kept at a marina, campground, hotel parking area, or residence have become a particular target for thieves. Expensive engine components, propellers, and fishing tackle are relatively easy to remove from the boat for use or resale by a thief. This problem is compounded at fishing competitions where dozens of boaters store their boats overnight in a central location without any type of security.
Various security systems have been proposed for detecting an unauthorized intrusion or other abnormal condition relative to a boat or other vehicle. However, a system having sensors that are easily attached to multiple locations on a boat or items stored therein and which cannot be subverted by a thief is still needed. Therefore, it is desirable to have a security system which alerts a boat owner when the inertia of a boat or a particular article stored therein is changed.